My Happy Ending
by NCIStivaAddict
Summary: This is a Tiva story. She has an undercover assignment and something goes wrong. He is the only one that knows and can comfort her. Story now Complete. WArning: This summary gets totally forgetten like 3 chapters in. It turns to something else completly.
1. The Assignment

**Ok, so I read a story on here and loved it. I'm following the same guidlines. No one night stands, one-shots, or intense sexual scenes. We get enough of that in the world today. This is a real-life love story. To some it may seem like fluff but For those Hopeless Romantics out there like me you'll love it. Or at least I hope you do :)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own NCIS, the Characters....blah blablah blablah........**

* * *

"Tony, are you jealous?"

"No!" He snapped not even looking up from his work. He knew he was lying. _She_ knew he was lying. But he thought maybe, just maybe if he said it to himself enough it would become true.

He looked up to her standing on the opposite side of his desk. Her eyes said it all. Doubt, disappointment, and a tear forming and slowly running down her cheek.

She turned around and slowly walked across the room back to her desk. She sat down and placed her hand over her eyes to shield her face from him and acted like she was filing a report. Then she stood up and went to the bathroom at almost a run.

He knew he had to talk to her. He hated seeing her like this. It had happened many times before. They had had this same conversation before she went back to Israel for a week after he had come back from being Agent Afloat. In truth he had been jealous then to but how could he admit that to her? Finally he decided he must follow her and talk to her.

She was crying, no balling on the floor of the bathroom, curled up in a little ball on the bathroom floor. He rushed over to her and sat down beside her.

"Ziva, Zi what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Tony."

"Why?"

"Because, last time I went undercover I was almost killed by a bomb. And last time you went undercover you fell in love with someone then she accused you of murder."

"But, Ziva your assignment is nothing like either of those."

"No, I just have to pretend that I'm an innocent girl who fell in love with a mass murdered decided one day to help him create counterfeit money to provide more weapons to kill more girls. No big deal." She said with a shaky voice.

Oh Zi, I didn't know all the details yet. I mean I knew the part about you pretending to fall in love with him not the rest. But don't worry you have Gibbs, McGee, Abby and me on your side. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Tony. But I still worry. I have to see him tonight."

"Yes, I know. Is that why you asked me if I was Jealous?"

"Yes, I knew you were going to ask to go to the diner with you tonight."

"How did you know that?!?"

"Because, you always ask me to go to the diner with you on Friday nights."

"I do?"

"Yes, Tony you do."

"Oh. Well, we better get back before Gibbs gets mad."

"Yea, probably."

"Oh, and Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I was jealous. Not tonight, well a little bit tonight, but with Rifkin. I really was, I just was afraid to admit it."

* * *

**Please comment and Critic! This is my first FanFic so I could use any help I could get! The next Chapter will be up soon. I have a very flexible school schedule so I have lots of time to write!** **I will start writing summaries before each chapter probably in the third chapter but for now it should be pretty easy to keep track of.**


	2. Foiled

_**ok, so this is a little confusing but hang in there. Williams is the mass murderer talked about in the first chapter just for clarification. I know the Tiva is a little slow but don't worry by chapter 4 it will be nothing but Tiva!**_

_**Disclaimer:Don't own NCIS, characters........yea yeah whatever**_

* * *

_"Lisa! O my Lisa! You, my dear are late!" Williams said._

"_I am truly sorry dear I got caught up at the club." Ziva said in a mock, loving tone._

"_You know I don't like you working there."_

"_Yes, I know but I need the money." She said as he walked towards her to wrap his arm around her._

"_You know what. I have an Idea!" Williams said almost childishly._

"_What my Rosie cheeks?" _

"_We could create our own money!"_

"_Great Idea! One problem, it takes money to buy equipment to make money and money we do not have."_

"_Yes my dear Lisa that is why we will steal it." He said rubbing his hands together._

"All systems in check boss." McGee said from the van parked outside the empty airplane hanger Ziva was in.

Gibbs was in MTAC pacing nervously. Tony sat in the back hoping that Ziva would be alright.

"_Oh my dear just one more thing."_

"_Yes?" Ziva asked._

"_I kn…."_

"Boss! He found her earwig!" McGee shouted.

"Call it off McGee!" Gibbs shouted furiously.

Tony jumped up from his chair, fear stricken. Everything seemed to be at a stand still. No one moved. 1 minute. 2 minutes. 3, 4, 5……

"Boss we have to go in it's been 5 minutes without contact!" Tony shouted not knowing if he was mad a Gibbs, McGee, himself, or the guy who was doing who knows what to Ziva.

Just as they were about to go in Ziva came running out of the hanger. Her dress was ripped and her face beaten. She stopped as soon as she saw Gibbs and Tony walking towards her. Gibbs sped up to hug her but Tony ran to her first, embracing her with a tight but loving hug. Gibbs finally made it and the three walked back to the car to get Ziva home as other agents swarmed into the building to find that all Williams's assistants were dead and he was gone.

* * *

**Ok so again please comment and criticize . I didn't get any last chapter of course I am submitting them only a couple hours apart. Next Chapter will be up Tuesday or Wednesday!**


	3. Ziva

**Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for the Reviews! Just to clear things up. While Ziva may seem out of Character I meant it that way. She has so much bottled up its bound to crack eventually. We have seen her cry before and it fits my story line wants we get farther along. About Ziva suddenly using contractions, That is my fault. I am a classic American and that's how I talk and when I edit i miss some but I will try to be extra careful on that. Thank you for the advice. And keep it comin! If you have anything that you would like me to leave out of the story, ( such as a Tiva fluff moments, a classic cliche, ect.) please tell me! i hate it when I'm enjoying a story and then all of a sudden it's ruined by an unnecessary scene or whatever!**

**

* * *

**

"I thought you might want to know what your father has been up to. You have not talked to him in some time correct? I met him the other week while in Tel Aviv on Business. Getting contacts for that counterfeit money we were going to start before you betrayed me. Oh, and your aunt, Netty right? She was there too. And your friend from Mossad, I didn't get her name but she was very pretty." Williams said circling Ziva who was tied to a chair just as she had been just months before in Somalia.

Rowling! Roll the tape!

"_You are making a huge mistake. I am a powerful man. The Director of Mossad. I have many friends in high places. My daughter, I trained her as an assassin and she is a federal agent. She will track you down and kill you. She works with one of the best team in her agency. There are three men who would do anything for her. One, an old man like me is almost as protective as I am of her. She sees him as a second father. The other, an Italian boy. I do not care for him but she does. He cares for her, very much. He saved her life while she was a captive in Africa. And I am sure on many other occasions. And the other will do anything the other two say. He is very smart. Good with computers. Once tracked down a terrorists by tracking shipments of Caf-Pow. "_

"_Oh shut up! You are just delaying the inevitable." Williams screamed slapping him across the face._

At the Ziva flinched. She was angry at her father for all he did to her but she still loved him. Tears where running down her face. This man she thought cared nothing for her knew everything, even the feelings she had for Tony.

"_I am considering my options on killing you. The women have done nothing wrong so I will save them pain. But you, you will not cooperate plus, you annoy me. So you will have mush pain."_

At this Ziva heard four shots coming from behind the camera. Then to her horror the camera turned to show her best friend and beloved aunt lying, dead, on the ground.

"_Now, you! Mmmm….. Ooo I know! How about we use my personal favorite. Your cause of death, Eli will be blood loss from millions of cuts." Williams said drawing a knife from his belt."_

Ziva heard her father screaming. She closed her eyes only to have them yanked open. She looked at the screen to see her father, tied to a chair like her with hundreds of cuts all over his body. He was barely conscious. She watched him come in and out of consciousness for two hours before he finally died.

"Now it's your turn!" Williams screamed. He beat her until she was unconscious then left. He would finish her later.


	4. Tony

"Good morning Probie! Zeevahh….. Wait where's Ziva?" Tony said as he walked to his desk.

"She's not here." Mcgee said not looking up from his computer.

"She's not here? She always beats us both."

"She has been comin a little later since her undercover op was blown." Mcgee said showing no interest in the conversation.

"I know but it's been a month! For goodness sakes. Even I didn't take that long to recover from……her." Tony said becoming serious again. "I'm gonna call her."

_Ziva Dahveed, can not come to the phone right night please leave a message after the beep._

"She has really got to get a personal message." Tony said under his breath. "Hey Zi. Just wondering where you were. Give me a call." He said with concern in his voice.

Tim looked up at the sudden change in his attitude. "Two things. One, Zi? And Two, Why are you so worried?"

"Because Tim, Last time she was late she was framed for murder. Run a trace on her cell."

"I will, AFTER you tell me why you called her Zi."

"MCGEE!"

"On it boss." He cringed. "Tony…"

* * *

"Tony! Tony. I got it?" Mcgee shouted.

"Come on Probie! It took you three hours!"

"I know and I'm not the probie anymore."

"Well, Ziva's not here so yes you are." Tony said getting irritated. "Now come on where is she?"

"She is at the airplane hanger where we did the OP."

I'm going." Tony said running to get is gear.

"What's up with you Tony? I haven't seen you like this since….Somalia."

And with that Tony left.

Tony drove like Ziva all the way to the hanger. "Why did he care so much?" He thought. "She's my partner." He tried to reassure himself. Though he knew he would not be so worried about Mcgee. He also knew that Ziva was in trouble.

* * *

**Ok Guys. This chapter wasn't very good I know. It will get better next chapter. WARNING: Major Fluff coming up! WHat can I say I LOVE Fluff.**


	5. Rescued

**Ok guys. Sorry for the delay. I wasn't going to write this until Monday but I got annoyed with none of the stories I'm reading gettin updated. So here is the next Chapter.**

* * *

There she was. Just like she had been in Somalia. Her olive-toned skin glistening in sweat and covered in bruises. Of course in Somalia she had been conscious.

Tony ran up to the chair in the middle of the airplane hanger. He put his hand on her neck to check for a pulse. It was faint but there.

"Ziva! Come on Zi wake up!" Tony said, worry obvious in his voice.

Ziva groaned and opened her eyes. She gave Tony a small grin then fell back unconscious. Tony untied her hands then picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his car. He leaned her up against the front tire then pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the speed dial for his boss.

"Yea, Gibbs."

"Boss! Boss I found Ziva! We are at fifth and eighth. Call 911!" Tony said with an urgency in his voice.

* * *

Gibbs had never heard his Senior Field agent so worried, about anything. He dialed 911 on his cell. Then called Mcgee to inform him where he was going. He got in his car and headed to Bethesda.

* * *

Tony paced back and forth for what seemed like hours even though it only was about ten minutes. Ziva stirred a couple times but never gained conciousness for more than a minute. Everytime she made a sound Tony would run over to her in hopes that she was awake.

Finally the ambulance came. The paramedics tried to make Tony ride behind in his own car but after he pulled his gun on them they let him come in the ambulance. He sat by her holding her hand all the way to Bethesda, moving only to make way for the paramedics.

After they got to the hospital she was rushed into a room, leaving Tony in the waiting room waiting for any information. Finally a doctor came out.

"Family of Ziva Day-vid"

"It's Daaveed and I am her partner." Tony said jumping up and showing his badge.

"I am sorry but we can only speak to family."

"Listen Buddy," Tony said getting angry. "Her father is a bastard in Isreal. She hates the guy. Me and The rest of our team are the closest thing she has to a family. So, you can tell me what's going on or, I can detain you for foty-eight hours without cause. Do. You. Understand. Me?

"Yes" The doctor said a little frightened of Tony.

At Tony's glare he continued.

"She is awake. She was beaten continuously on the head. This would explain her being unconscious. But what we can't figure out is why she was unconscious for so long."

"She was held captive in Africa for three months this Summer." Tony said, looking down.

"That would explain some of it but she may have experience something that made her not want to wake up. Do you know what that would be?"

"She has just gone through a terrible time with her father. But she was getting over it. She was talking about it. She was studying to become a U.S. Citizen. Other than that I don't know what would be wrong." Tony said, flustered. "Can I…Can I see her?"

"Yes, you may. Like, I said she is awake, but she is tired." The doctor said.

He barely finished before Tony ran into her room.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. The Hospital

**Hey guys! I'm really bored so you may get a couple of chapters tonight. So I guess this is your guy's Christmas present from me!!!!!**

* * *

Ziva sat up in her bed. Tony stood there, panting. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Finally Tony walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Thank God you are ok." He said smiling.

"Thanks to you." Ziva said, a small grin playing on her lips. "The doctor told me that you were with me the entire time."

"Ziva." He said, suddenly becoming serious.

When she looked at him he continued.

"The doctor said that you may have gone through some kind of traumatic event. Is that true?"

Ziva looked down at her lap. Holding back tears.

"Ziva, please, tell me." Tony said worry obvious in his voice.

"My father…" She started tears in her voice. "I..He is dead." "While I was captive he showed me a video. Of my father, friend from Mossad, and Aunt Nettie being murdered."

"Oh Ziva, I am so sorry." Tony said. He hesitantly reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't resist he pulled her into a hug.

"I shouldn't be upset. He was not a good man. I know that. But.."

Ziva! You have every right to be upset. He was your father. Yes, He was not a good man but he was part of your family."

"Yes, I know." Ziva said wiping away a tear that had escaped. "Tony?"

"Yea Zi?"

"Please don't tell Gibbs. I want him to concentrate on finding Mathews, not having pity on me."

"Well, Zi you don't have to worry about that. Mathews dead. But, I won't tell Gibbs.

"He's dead? How?" Ziva said, stunned.

"Well, I killed him." Tony said proudly.

"Why?"

"He beat you Ziva. What was I supposed to do?"

Ziva looked at him. So he continued.

"I had McGee trace your cell. It told me you were at the hanger. When I got there Mathews was standing outside smoking. Of, course I knew it was him but I asked him who he was anyway." Tony started.

Ziva laughed at Tony's sudden change in attitude. For not two minutes ago he was completely concentrated on her, now he was boasting about how he had found her.

Tony looked at her oddly then continued. "So the idiot just strait out told me his name. So of course I pulled out my badge and told him if he didn't tell me where you were I'd kill him. So, he said you were in the attic of the hanger."

"Then why did you kill him?"

"Well, just as he was saying that his colleague opened the garage door and there you were. So I shot him." Tony finished with a smug grinned on his face.

Ziva couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing hysterically. Tony was shocked.

"What?!?"

"You. One second you are completely worried about me. The next you are grinning like an idiot and boasting about what you did."

At this they both started laughing. After a while Tony sighed.

"What?" Ziva said.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Tony said smiling.

Ziva's smiled widened. Then Tony leaned in hesitantly. When Ziva did the same, Tony put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**Ok, so again please REview! If you have any Ideas for what should happen next tell me.**


	7. I Hate You

**Ok guys and gals I don't know how fast I'm going to update after this. I have an idea of where I want this to go but I have no idea how to get to that point. So it may take me longer to come up with the chapters.**

* * *

Special Agent Gibbs stood in the doorway watching his Senior Field Agent and Probationary Field Agent. They were talking. Ziva was holding back tears. Then Tony got that stupid grin on his face and started talking.

After a while Ziva started laughing. Tony said something, probably asking why she was laughing. She replied and they both started laughing hysterically. Then all of a sudden they stopped and Tony leaned into kiss her. Gibbs was surprised that she actually leaned in also. Tony leaned in further and placed in his lips on hers. Gibbs couldn't take this anymore. He cleared his throat and both agents jumped.

"Boss!" They said in unison.

Gibbs stood up strait and gave them the stare. Both looked down to their laps.

"Tony, with me." Gibbs said gruffly.

Tony stood up from the bed and followed Gibbs outside. Once Tony was outside the room Gibbs shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Rule 12?" He said getting into Tony's face.

"Boss. I...I…" He sighed.

"I don't care about rule 12. But, you do ANYTHING to hurt her. I will kill you." Gibbs threatened. After a short pause he said, "If she doesn't get to you first." He finished with a head slap and walked into Ziva's hospital room.

"Hey Ziver." He said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Gibbs."

"How you feeling?"

"Better." She said giving him a small grin

Gibbs sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked looking worriedly at the door.

"Outside. Don't worry I only head slapped him."

"Can I talk to him again?"

"Sure." Gibbs said. Then he kissed her forehead and went outside to retrieve Tony.

Tony walked into Ziva's hospital room and sat back down on the bed.

"What did Gibbs say?" Ziva questioned.

"That he was happy for us. I guess. He said he didn't care about rule 12 which for him means he's happy." Tony chuckled.

Ziva put her had on Tony's face and kissed him. He smiled against her lips.

Suddenly she pulled away. Tony looked at her, confused.

"When can I leave? I want to go home." She said pouting. Tony couldn't help it and started laughing hysterically.

Ziva crossed her arms and pouted like a little child. Then changed her mind and punched him in the shoulder. He grabbed his arm then leaned in and kissed her.

"I hate you. You know." Ziva said.

"Yea, I know." Tony said laughing. "I hate you too."

Ziva looked up surprised. "You do? Why?"

"You made me fall in love with you." Tony said as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

**Again Review! any ideas are helpful an considered! They may get me to update faster!**


	8. MTAC

Two weeks later………

Tony looked down. Ziva asleep with her head on his chest. She apparently didn't like the movie they had been watching. He knew he should wake her but she was so beautiful he didn't want to. She had been sleeping a lot lately. Which could was understandable. She had been taken captive and forced to watch her father, aunt, and friend be killed.

After they had left the hospital Tony had taken Ziva home. When she asked him to come in, he happily agreed. They ended up talking for hours. He had been surprised at how open she had been. She told him everything she saw in the video. She didn't say much on what she was feeling but that was Ziva. Later that week she had admitted that she really did miss her father and could not believe he was dead. But that having Tony drive her home and kiss her goodnight every night helped.

Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred.

"I'm sorry. I din't mean to wake you." Tony whispered.

"It's ok." She said still groggy.

She sat up and looked at him.

"Tony, I have this feeling. That my father is not dead." She said quietly almost ashamed at the thought.

"Zi, that's totally normal. It's called denial. Trust me it will get easier." He said pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead. "I love you. But, I have to get home. We have to be in at 0700 hr tomorrow."

"Yea, I know." She sighed then stood up and walked to the door with Tony shortly behind her.

She opened the door as he grabbed his coat. He took a few steps out then turned and pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally the broke and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Ziva, So much." Tony whispered. "I love you too Tony." She said before lightly kissing him again then backing away. "Now, go! I need my sleep and so do you." She said with a smile. He laughed the nturned and walked to his car.

* * *

Ziva walked into the office rather slowly. She was hoping that Tony would be there soon so they could walk up together. Lately he had been arriving just after her then running and wrapping his arms around her. She made it to the elevator and he still wasn't there. Confused she stepped into the lift and pressed the button for her floor. When the doors opened she was surprised that no one was in the bullpen. She walked and sat down at her desk. Then she saw the note.

_Gibb's called me in early. Told me to let you sleep. Down in Abby's lab. Director wants to see you._

_I love you,_

_Tony_

She smiled then got up and walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Director Vance?" She said as she entered his office. "Tony said you wanted to see me."

Director Vance looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Tony? You are very casual with him."

"Is that why you asked me up here? I do not think it matters what I call my partner."

"No, that is not why I called you in. The director of Mossad wants to speak to you."

Ziva inhaled. She didn't know if she was ready to speak to the man who replaced her father. "What time?" She said hiding her fear.

"30 minutes."

She nodded and walked briskly out of the office. She walked down the stairs and saw Tony sitting at his desk. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the elevator.

"What the heck? Zi!" He protested but she ignored him as they stepped into the elevator.

She pressed a random button and as soon as it started she hit the emergency switch. She then walked over and sat down against the wall.

"I have to talk to the new director of Mossad." She said softly.

Tony just stared at her. "You gonna be ok?" He finally said.

"Will you come with me? I cannot do this alone."

"Of course sweetcheeks. But I'm gonna stay in the background unless you ask me to come closer. We cannot let anyone know that we are seeing each other."

"Of course." She whispered. " We have to go. I have to be in MTAC in five minutes."

She stood up, wiped her face and pressed the emergency stop again. The doors opened and they both walked up the stairs. Ziva scanned her eyes and they both walked in. Tony went and sat down, making sure that he was not in sight of the screen. Ziva swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. The screen popped up. Ziva kept her head down.

"Ziva! My darling! How are you?" He asked.

Ziva's head popped up. Her eyes wide.

"FATHER?!?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! again please Review! It helps so much. Again if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen tell me.**


	9. Oh The Bathroom

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay! but I thought I should since I haven't seen an NCIS in almost a week. I was going through withdrawl, I called my friend Ziva! So here you go!**

Tony's head shot up when he heard Ziva scream. He looked over and saw her start to collapse. He jumped up and ran to her, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Ziva! Come on Zi. Wake up!" He begged.

Ziva groaned. She opened her eyes to see Tony looking at her. She reached up and put her hand on the side of his face. Then, forgetting about everyone in the room, including her father on the screened, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ziva David!" Her father yelled.

She jumped up, Tony doing the same. They stood side by side facing the screen.

"Father I…I…uuuuhhh." She stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You disgrace me! You go and kiss random men just months after Michael's death! And to make it worse! With that Italian boy?" Eli screamed, his face red with anger.

"Eli! His name is Tony! And I love him! I HAVE loved him for years it just took me thinking you were dead to realize it! He was there for me! And I was hoping now that I know you are not dead, I was hoping you would be accepting to our relationship! She screamed. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "But obviously that is not going to happen. You might as well be dead." With that she walked briskly out of the room, Tony right behind her.

Ziva walked into the ladies room. Tony didn't even hestitate as he followed her in there, locking the door behind him. Ziva paced mumbling something in Hebrew.

"Ziva?" Tony said, almost scared for his life.

"How could I have cried over him? He hates you. How could I care about someone who hates you? Oh gosh Tony what am I going to do?" She said crying into Tony's chest.

"Zi…ssshhhhh. It's gonna be ok. Now, I can't tell you what you are gonna do about your father. I have no control over that. But I do know that no matter what, I'm gonna be right there next to you." He said in a soothing voice.

"Thank you Tony. I feel better now. We should get back to work." She said wiping away tears that had escaped. She started to walk out but was stopped by Tony grabbing her arm. She looked into his eyes.

"Ziva. When I said That I would be here for you." He said. Ziva just looked at him so he continued. "I meant it."

"Yes I know Tony." Ziva said.

"See Zi. You don't." He said, Ziva looked worried.

Then tony pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket and got on one knee. Ziva gasped.

"Ziva, I want to be there for you. When you decide what to do about you father, when you have children, hopefully mine." He laughed. "Anyway. Ziva David, Will you marry me?"

**OOOO! What will she say?**

**Ok so If anyone thought Eli's story would be clarified in this chapter its not. It probably won't be. I hate the guy so much It was painful to write as much as I did. If you want more, tell me and I'll think about it.**

**Ok Ok I know the end was MAJOR fluff. I know. I love fluff but that made me a little sick, which says a lot. But this story needs to hurry along.**

**Review!**


	10. News

**Ok guys so here's the deal. Eli never died. He unconscious from blood loss but like Tony said Mathews was an idiot and left before he was actually dead. Then some guy came in and saved the day, saving Eli's life. Woohoo :( If you want more on his story tell me but I probably won't unless I get a MASSIVE amount of requests. Like I said before. I HATE the guy. I mean he sent our beloved Ziva on a suicide mission! (You hurt Ziva, We hurt you!) Ok that's all back to the story. :)**

**Oh yea one more thing, I probably should have done this at the begining but I forgot. This story is dedicated to aldean10. They inspired me to write this story. their story is completely awesome. It's called "Dirty." I love it and I think you should check it out. (I have no idea who aldean10 is in real life. I have no connection to her accept that I read her story.)**

**

* * *

**

_"Ziva, I want to be there for you. When you decide what to do about you father, when you have children, hopefully mine." He laughed. "Anyway. Ziva David, Will you marry me?"_

Ziva stood in shock as Tony talked. Her eyes never left his face. When she finally looked down she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple, a platinum band with a square diamond that must have been about 2 carats. She gasped again.

"Tony," She looked at him. "I have one question for you." His face dropped. "This is not a yes or no so don't give me that look, just answer this question and I will tell you my answer."

He nodded, scared at the question. She walked over and sat down next to him. He did the same.

"Tony, we have been dating for two weeks. Isn't this rushing things. I know customs are different in America but.."

Tony cut her off. "No Zi, I'm not rushing things, not for me. I fell in love with you years ago. I have been waiting years to find out if you loved me too. And now that I know you do. I don't want to ever let you go." He said then took a deep breath. He was about to say something else when he was stopped by her lips crashing into his. He pulled away.

"I take that as a yes?" She nodded. "Will you put in on?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on ring finger, then pulled her into a hug that could rival Abby's.

"Tony, what are we going to do? What about Gibb's? The director? Abby?" Ziva said into his shoulder.

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We are goin to go up to the Toothpick and tell him we are getting married and that he is not gonna breath a word of this to your father. Then we are gonna invite everyone to my apartment for dinner tonight. And we will tell them then. Is that ok?" He said, then kissed her forehead. She nodded.

"Alright let's go tell the toothpick!" He said then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the bathroom.

On there way they passed Gibbs who glared at them. Ziva was not fased by this of course she was so happy she didn't notice what anyone did, accept Tony. They walked up the stairs and inot Cynthia's office.

"We would like a word with too…" He grunted as Ziva hit him in the stomach. "Director Vance." He corrected, smiling.

Cynthia nodded, surprised that a member of team Gibbs had asked to see the Director. She told The director then told Tony and Ziva they could go in.

They walked in, Tony taking his arm off Ziva. As soon as they walked in the door they both became extremely professional.

"Director Vance." Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo, AGENT David." He said putting inphasis on the "agent" before David just like everyone was.

"Director, We would like to speak to you about a personal matter." Said Ziva smiley because the subject was about Tony and she had just been reminded that she was actually an NCIS agent.

"And what would that be Miss David?" He said getting worried.

"Exactly." she said. "I would no longer like to be called Agent David, or Miss David." She said trying to jump around the point.

"You want to be a Mossad officer again? I can call your fath…"

"NO! I do not want to go back to Mossad. It is about the other part of my name." She said. The whispered. "The David part." She looked down, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"What are you trying to say?" He said, very confused.

"I am getting married." She said, then smiled.

"Well, congratulations!" Said Vance, suddenly becoming happy. (Well, as happy as he could get.) Then he realized Tony standing there. "And you had to be a part of this conversation because?"

"Because I am also engaged." Said Tony. "And, no it is not a coincidence." He said as an after thought. Then put his around Ziva's waist.

"Tony and I are getting married!" Ziva said, a huge grin on her face.

Director Vance stood there, in shock. He never thought they would actually admit that they loved each other. Sure, he had known since the day he got here that there was something between them. But he never actually saw it happening. Then, suddenly he got a huge grin on his face.

"Finally!" He said, shocking both the agents. "I have been waiting for this day for over a year. I am so happy for you. Now, normally we would have to transfer one of you to another team. But, I have two problems about that. One, Gibbs would kill me. And two, You two are the best agents I have, and you are twice as good when you are together."

Tony pulled Ziva into a hug, surprised and relieved by what he hads said.

"Now, we just need to tell the team." Tony said.

"And, call your father." Vance added.

"No!" Ziva pleaded. "Please do not tell him. I have ressigned from Mossad so the only conection I have to him is that he is my father. He is not my boss, you are. And I know America is different but I am pretty sure it is not illegal to get married without telling your father. I do not want him to know. Because while he is my father by birth. I hate him more than anything in the world." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tears ran down her face.

"Alright then," Vance said, shock that she was showing this much emotion. "You are right I have no right to tell him. No you better go tell Gibbs your news."

"We will tell him and the rest of the team tonight. My fiancé is going to cook dinner for them." Tony said, his smile grew wider as he said "fiancé."

As they walked out Tony put his arm around her waist once again, he noticed Ziva grinning wider than she ever had. "What?" He asked. "Fiancé, I like the sound of that." She answered, placing her left hand around his waist and her right on his chest. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**Ok, I know Vance is kind of portrayed as the bad guy but this story is called "My Happy Ending." Not "I found a guy I loved but My boss said no." so He is happy for them in my story. I think it works better. And don't worry they may have some relationship problems but none of the will get resolved in the chapter they start. I hate cliffhangers like that. And if you haven't figured our by the title it has a happy ending!**


	11. Dinner

**Happy New Year! So I don't have to say it at the end, Review please!

* * *

**

Tony and Ziva walked down the stairs into the bullpen, their arms still around each other.

Once they were in the bullpen Tony turned to Ziva.

"Why don't you go tell Abs, Duck, and Palmer? I'll tell Gibbs and McGee." He whispered. Then he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. Suddenly both of them felt a familiar stingy on the back of their heads.

"I thought I told you two to keep it out of the office." Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss." Tony said as Ziva laughed. McGee, who was watching this whole ordeal from behind his computer, rolled his eyes.

"I'll go talk to Abby now. I love you." Ziva said. She pecked him on the lips again then headed to the elevator.

Once Ziva was gone Tony looked over at Gibbs and Mcgee who were waiting for him to say something.

"Hey guys!" He said, suddenly getting nervous. "Listen, do you guys wanna come to my place tonight. Zi is making dinner." He said, not looking at either of them.

"Sweet! I love Ziva's cooking! I'll be there." McGee said.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" Gibbs said, reluctantly.

"Great!" Be there at 1900 ok? Tony said before sitting down at his desk to wait for Ziva to get back.

Ziva walked into the elevator and pressed the button for Abby's lab. She made sure to put her ring in her pocket, Abby would notice it for sure. The elevator dinged and she was met by Brain Matter blaring from the lab.

"Hello Abby." She yelled.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby said after she turned her music off. She gave her a famous Abby death hug.

"Abby, can't breath." Ziva said, turning slightly blue.

"Sorry." She said letting go. "Oh My Gosh! How is Tony? I am till in shock that you guys are together!"

"We have been dating for two weeks Abby. But he is fine." Ziva said, chuckling at Abby's enthusiasm.

"Yea I know, but I mean I have been waiting for you guys to get together for years."

Ziva laughed. "Abby I need to ask you something."

Abby nodded.

"Would you like to come to Tony's apartment tonight? I am making dinner for the whole team."

"Of course! I LOVE your cooking. What time?" She said getting excited.

"7:00. I'll see you then. Now I have to go talk to Ducky and Palmer." Ziva said. Then she gave Abby a quick hug and jogged back to the elavator to head down to autopsy.

* * *

Tony stood there watching Ziva. The table was set and she was finishing up the pasta. She poured it out of the pan and into a pasta bowl, then placed it on the table. Tony walked over to the counter and grabbed the sauce then walked to stand next to Ziva. He stuck his finger in the sauce and put it in his mouth.

"Tony!" Ziva said before sticking her finger in the sauce and putting in on Tony's nose.

"Hey!" He said, wiping off his nose. She laughed then leaned up and kissed him. He put the sauce pan on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Ducky said walking into the dining room.

"Hey Duck!" Tony said pulling away from Ziva. She smiled as she finished putting the sauce on the pasta.

"Hello Anthony, Ziva." Ducky said placing a bottle of wine on the table.

"Hey guys." Palmer said from behind Ducky.

"Why don't you guys go sit in the living room until everyone else gets here. I am going to finsish up in here, then I will be there in a moment." Ziva said.

"Good Idea. Come on Guys. I want to show you my new TV, It's awesome." Tony said, ushering them into the living room.

Ziva laughed the placed her hand on her pocket. She had taken her ring off on her way down to see Abby. She didn't want anyone noticing it so she kept it off. She would slip it back on after they were all seated at the table. She was interrupted by Tony greeting Abby, Gibbs, and McGee.

"Alright guys. Dinner is ready." She said walking into the living room.

They all jumped up, eager to taste what she had made this time. Once they were seated, Gibbs at the head, Abby and Mcgee on one side, Tony and Ziva on the other, and Palmer on the other end, Gibbs started serving the pasta. Ziva slipped her ring back on, happy that her finger wasn't bare anymore. She made sure to keep it under the table for the rest of dinner.

"Alright!" Tony said after everyone had finished eating. "Now you all get to find out why we had this party." He paused. "As You guys know, me and Zi have been seeing each other for about two weeks. Everyone, Ziva and I are getting married."

Abby jumped up and screamed. "Om my gosh! Yea! I'm so happy for you!" She ran over to Ziva and gave her a huge hug. For once she hugged back. Then Abby saw the ring and screamed again.

Ducky and Palmer gave Tony a slap on the back and Gibbs gave him one on the head. Then They all four made their way to the living room to let the girls clean up and talk.


	12. Planning

**Ok, so just to Clarify this is set in Late April/early June. The dates I use are based on the airdates of the episodes. Example day they met September 20, airdate of Kill Ari part 1.**

* * *

The team left around 10:00. Tony and Ziva had decided to watch a movie. Tony looked down at Ziva as the credits began to roll. She had fallen asleep, again. Her head was on his chest. He knew he should wake her.

"Ziva!" He whispered. When she didn't stir he leaned down and kissed her. She groaned and then kissed back.

"What a nice way to be woken up." She said still groggy from sleep.

"The movie is over."

"Ok." She said and then stretched. She started to get up then sat back down. "Tony, Abby made a good point tonight when we were talking. We need to decide a date."

"A date?"

"For the wedding!"

"We got engaged today!"

Ziva looked at her watch. It said 12:30. "Yesterday." She corrected.

"Either way, why do we need to decide that now?"

"Because, I want to Tony."

"Ok, fine. We will decide a date. But the rest gets saved for another day."

She grinned satisfactorily. "Ok, what would be a good day?"

"Well," He said deep in thought. "I would say when we started dating, but that was two weeks ago, I don't want to wait that long. We could do the day we met, if I knew that day."

"September 20." Ziva said.

"How in the world do you know that?!?"

"Tony, I have a photographic memory."

"Right…" He said suddenly remembering. "Well we could do that or we could do the day of our first kiss." He said then waited for her to give the date. When she looked at him confused he clarified. "When we went undercover as married assassins. Was our technical first kiss."

"Oh." She said. "November 8. I like the day we met. That would give us 5 months to prepare."

"Sounds good to me." Tony said, standing up to usher her out the door. He didn't really want her to leave but he was tired and didn't want to plan a whole wedding tonight.

"Wait, Tony one more thing."

"Yes, sweet cheeks." He said sarcastically, at her glare he sat back down.

"Where are we going to get married?"

"Uh….. Well, why don't we get married in a park? I know this beautiful place that my mom used to take me."

"That sounds like a great idea." They stood up and kissed before she headed out the door. He went strait to bed and but didn't fall asleep for hours, no matter how tired he was. In five months he was going to be married to the woman of his dreams. His crazy, beautiful, caring, ex-Mossad assassin, ninja chick.

She went strait home. She got in bed but half an hour later got up. She couldn't sleep. In five months she would be married to the man of her dreams. Her Insanely handsome, hilarious, Italian, ex-playboy, love of her life. She spent the entire night sketching. Sketching her wedding dress, the bridesmaid dresses, and the set-up of the park where they were going to get married.


	13. Happy Ending

**Here is a short little cheesy ending to my story.**

* * *

There she was. Tony stood at the alter. Tim beside him. Abby off to the other side of the stage. Ziva at the end of the aisle, slowly approaching him. Gibbs next to her. She was more beautiful than she had ever been, which said a lot. Her dress simple, but beautiful.

She glided down the aisle. When they got to the end, she turned to Gibbs, who kissed her on the forehead, then nodded and handed her off to Tony who held out his arm for her. Love evident in both their eyes. They stood at the alter together. The vows came and went in a daze. All either of them remember were 7 words, "I now pronounce you man and wife." They were married.

Ziva was married. She, of all people, was married. The assassin trained not to have feelings was standing next to her husband and the man she loved.

Tony was married. Tony, the playboy who thought that a three day weekend was a long term commitment was married. The man who had tried for years to convince himself that no woman could ever really love him was standing next to his wife, the woman he loved.

The couple stood there at the alter, facing the small crowd sheering for the new couple. Both had one thing on their mind, They were going to have a happy ending after all.

* * *

**I know cheesy right? Well, this is the end of the story. Sorry that it skipped 5 months but that par tisn't really important. The fight, they brake up, they come running back to each other crying, they make-up. Repeat. But don't worry people Sequel coming shortly! Below is the link to what I imagine Ziva wearing, if you care. I created it myself. **

**.**


End file.
